All By Herself
by foreverlove23
Summary: To the outside world Brooke seems happy, but if she is being honest with herself she feels all alone . She wishes she had a family like her friends have, but she feels that will never happen. Will that all change when she meets a stranger? BJ, LP, NH
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: To the outside world Brooke seems happy, but in all truth she feels all alone. She wishes she had a family like her friends had, but she feels that will never happen. Will that all change when she meets a stranger? Brulian.**

**All By Herself**

Brooke had just graduated from Parsons Design school in New York and she was currently living with her parents to save money and to decide what she was going to do next.

Her parents and her got along for the most part. They did have their fights every once in awhile. But who didn't fight with their parents, especially when they were 23 and living at home because they could not yet support themselves.

Brooke had watched the people close to her get married and start a family. She had always wanted that but was too afraid to admit that that may not happen for her.

She had watched Haley and Nathan marry in high school and have their son Jamie. She had watched her best friend, Peyton, and her ex-boyfriend, Lucas, tie the note soon after they announced that they were pregnant.

The only serious boyfriend, besides Lucas, that Brooke had was Chase. They had dated in high school and in college, but the distance between them had grown. They told one another that they loved one another, but after watching her friends with their spouses she was beginning to question if they ever did truly love one another.

She would never admit to anyone that she was jealous or that she wished she could have what they had. However, she knew that deep down they probably knew how she felt. Brooke never liked to tell people what she was feeling. She always wanted to help others even if she had to suffer. She hoped someday that something good might happen to her. For her that day was coming quicker then she could ever imagine.

**Author's Note: This is my first story, so I am open to any suggestions. This chapter is to give you a feel for how Brooke is feeling. The next chapters will have more action. If I do not get any reviews I will not continue the story. **

**Thank you for reading ******


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I wanted to post another chapter before I left for Michigan for the weekend, but it took me awhile to figure out how to upload a new chapter. I hope this chapter does not disappoint. Please feel free to review or ask any questions if it is unclear. As this is my first fanfiction please be patient with me. Thank you!**

**Olivia thank you for your encouraging comment I really appreciate it. Thank you to all who added this story to their story alert and story favorite. It means a lot to me. Now on to the story.**

**________________________________________________________________________**

Brooke woke-up early on Monday morning worried that she was wasting her life away. She wanted something exciting to happen and she was afraid that she was wasting her artistic ability by living at home with her parents in Tree Hill.

Brooke decided she was going to visit Peyton at her record studio to see if Peyton would like to accompany her to some stores so Brooke could look for a job. She didn't want to start at the bottom of the chain, but she felt like it would be better than sitting at her parents' house and just watching old movies. She would gladly take a job as a saleswoman at a clothing store in hopes that one day she would be able to design her own clothes.

Brooke walked into Peyton's record studio, but once she was inside she realized that no one was inside, but then she remembered it was 7am on a Monday morning, which meant she would be waiting for another two hours before anyone would enter the studio. Perhaps, that is what Brooke needed; time to herself in a place that held many special memories for Peyton and her. It was the place where Brooke learned that Peyton would be moving back to Tree Hill for good. It was the place where Brooke learned that Peyton and Lucas were finally engaged. It was the place where she learned she would be an 'aunt' again when Peyton announced to her that she was pregnant. It was a place that gave her hope and faith.

________________________________________________________________________

Two hours had passed quickly for Brooke mainly because she was reliving her past. Brooke did not hear the door to the record studio open because she was deep in thought.

Peyton entered the studio and noticed that Brooke had been crying.

"Brooke. What's wrong? What happened? Is everyone okay?" Peyton rambled on.

"You are starting to sound like Haley. Everything is fine. I came here to talk to you but realized you would not be here until 9, so I have been waiting here for two hours?" Brooke explained.

"Why have you been here for two hours? Brooke, I am really worried, what is wrong?" Peyton questioned.

"Nothing is wrong Peyton. I came here to ask you if you wanted to go to some clothing stores to help me look for a job, but since I was here two hours early I have just been reminiscing about our past together" said Brooke.

"Are you sure that you aren't the pregnant one?" joked Peyton. Peyton did not see the hurt in Brooke's eyes because of that sarcastic remark. Brooke desperately wanted what Peyton had but never admitted that to anyone out loud.

Brooke avoided answering that question rather she asked Peyton what she was up to today. Peyton agreed that she could use some girl time before her baby girl was to come.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Brooke and Peyton were walking on the sidewalk of downtown Tree Hill, if there even where a thing of downtown Tree Hill since Tree Hill was so small. Brooke loved living in a town where everyone knew one another, but there were times she did not like it because she felt like it was holding her back. However, her family was here and she realized how important family is, especially after being by Peyton's side when both her mothers died.

Brooke and Peyton entered the fifth store hoping for better luck than they had had at the four previous stores. Peyton was acting as a good sport, but Brooke knew that she was becoming uncomfortable. Brooke was extremely grateful that her best friend was by her side during this very important time of her life.

"Peyton, I really appreciate you coming with me to the stores so I can find a job. I know it must be hard for you since you are six months pregnant and it is so hot out. I could not imagine doing this with anyone else," Brooke said.

"No problem, Brooke. You never have to thank me. You were with me when both my mom's died, when my dad left for work, and when Lucas and I broke up. You are the best friend a girl could ever pray for," Peyton said.

Brooke and Peyton continued to look at the clothes that were in the store. Brooke wanted to make sure that the store had clothes that she would like to wear because she did not feel like she could sell clothes if she herself hated them. She also wanted to make sure that she could see herself designing clothes for the store because what was the point in her working for a store if she could not design clothes for them in the future. The four previous stores either had horrible looking clothes or disrespectful employees.

"Peyton, Peyton!" yelled Brooke. Peyton found Brooke jumping up and down excitedly.

"What is with you Brooke?' questioned Peyton.

"I found the store I want to work in," responded Brooke.

"Okay. What do you have to do now then?" Peyton asked enthusiastically.

"I need to talk to the manager to see if they are looking. Plus it allows me to see how nice they are to their customers," Brooke said with a huge smile on her face.

Brooke walked up to the cashier and asked if she could talk to the manager. "I would like to talk to the manager of the store. I am interested in working at the store and I would like to know if you are looking for anyone?" said Brooke. The collage-aged cashier went to retrieve the manager so Brooke could talk to her.

Brooke and the manager, Christy, agreed to meet with one another on Wednesday afternoon to discuss the job opportunity. That gave Brooke less than two hours to shop for the perfect "impress future boss" outfit.

Brooke left the store with Peyton feeling hopeful that her life was about to change for the better.

________________________________________________________________________

**AN: Any suggestions for store names? Thank you. **

**I really did not like the part about Brooke going to the cashier and asking about a job, but it was all I could think of. Sorry.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Thank you to all of you whom have reviewed my story and to those of you have added this story to their alerts. I am extremely grateful. Thank you so much.**

**Please give me any suggestions or if you would like to see anything happen in the story let me know. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own OTH or any of the characters except for Christy.**

It was now noon on the Wednesday of Brooke's job interview with Christy and Brooke was extremely nervous. She did not know what to expect. She was not truly confident that she had the ability to perform this job. Brooke sometimes questioned her own abilities, but she seldom showed that side of herself to other. Others saw Brooke as the take charge, I can do anything I want to do type of person, but inside she struggled just like everybody else.

Brooke was currently struggling with what to wear to the job interview. She wanted to show her potential boss that she knew how to dress; she wanted to look classy while still looking her age. Brooke took out her cell-phone to call in her reinforcements. Brooke knew that Peyton and Haley could help her. Brooke decided to call Haley first.

"Hey tutor-mom," said Brooke.

"Hey Brookie-monster aren't you supposed to be getting ready for a job interview?" questioned Haley.

"I am, but I am having the hardest time figuring out what I should wear and I was hoping you and P. Scott could help me out with that," responded Brooke.

"Brooke, I am flattered. You have always commented on how you dislike how I dress, but I guess I could come over and help you out."

"Gee...thanks Hales. Maybe I'll ask you what you think and then go with the complete opposite of what you like. Just kidding, but seriously this is a major crisis," said Brooke.

"Brooke, I think you are being overdramatic, but I will help you. I'll be there in five, " responded Haley.

Haley and Peyton had both arrived at Brooke's house and had entered her bedroom to find it a complete disaster.

"Wow Brooke, you have really outdone yourself this time. It looks like a bomb has exploded in your room," responded Peyton as Haley and her entered Brooke's bedroom.

"I know, but I have nothing to wear for the interview," commented Brooke.

"Brooke you have tons of clothes that you look great in and if the boss does not like the clothes you choose to wear I beat you could always sleep with him," said Haley.

Brooke and Peyton start laughing uncontrollably. "Well, let me guess, the boss is a woman? Who names their son Chris? I mean really. Why would you do that to your poor child? Sometimes parents should just not be allowed to name their child, " rambled Haley.

"Relax tutor-mom my boss is named Christy and you know if I do get desperate enough I could always sleep with her," joked Brooke.

Brooke, Haley, and Peyton continued this friendly banter for the next two hours until Brooke had to leave for her interview.

"Kick some clothing ass," said Peyton as she gave Brooke a good-luck hug.

"Make us proud of you. I mean we are all proud of you, but we would really love if you got this job. I mean then we could have even more of an excuse to go shopping and maybe you could get us free clothes. I mean if..." rambled Haley.

"Yes, well thank you for your support. I love you guys," called Brooke as she ran out of her house while cutting Haley off from her rambling.

Brooke entered the building. She was so nervous she was shaking, but no one could really notice because in true Brooke fashion she was the only one who could really tell how she was feeling.

Brooke walked up to cashier and told her politely, "I have a 3 o'clock appointment with Christy."

"Yes, she is taking care of a small matter right now, but could look around while you wait for her to come out," stated the cashier.

Brooke did just that for the next 45 minutes. Brooke was beginning to feel like this meeting with Christy was never going to happen, but then Christy finally appeared from the backroom.

"Brooke, I am sorry to have kept you waiting. Do you still have time to meet or would you like to meet another time?" questioned Christy.

"Now is just fine. And do not worry about the wait I was looking at your clothes trying to get some ideas of what clothing I might design later," Brooke responded politely.

"Oh, wow you want to design clothes? Then why would you ask for a job as a saleswoman?" questioned Christy.

"Well, it has always been my dream to design clothes, but I thought that in order to do that I would have to start as a saleswoman and then work my way up. I am willing to do whatever you need me to do. I just want to learn," responded Brooke.

"Well that is not totally true. You went to school for design, right?" questioned Christy. Brooke nodded her head. "Yes I went to Parsons Design School in New York."

"Well, well, well. What a small world. I went to Parsons Design School. Did you happen to bring any of you sketches or pictures of what you have designed?" questioned Christy.

Brooke handed Christy her portfolio, which showcased all of her best designs. Christy had been looking through it for the past 30 minutes and Brooke did not know what Christy was thinking. Christy finally spoke-up.

"Listen Brooke I normally do not do something like this, but it has been a long day and I have a great feeling about you. How would you like to be an intern for our store? You would be in charge of designing some of our clothes and you would help with our fashion shows. If I feel like you have done well for us we would then hire you as a full-time designer. How does that sound?" asked Christy.

"That sounds like a great opportunity. Thank you so much. I promise you I will not let you down. Thank you so much."

"Okay Brooke. I guess we will see you Monday at 8am sharp."

Brooke left the store feeling the best she had in a long time. Perhaps she could finally be truly happy.

**AN: Please give me suggestions for any names for the store. I do not want to use Clothes Over Bros (that will be her own store). Thanks. **

**I hope this chapter did not disappoint.**


	4. Chapter 4

Brooke left the store feeling very happy. Perhaps as happy as she had every felt. Don't get her wrong she loved her best friends and was glad that they were happy and had their own families, but she wanted some of her own happiness. And she was glad that she had finally found some happiness.

Brooke walked as quickly as she could to the recording studio so she could tell the one person who had been with her all along. The person who always believed in her. Her best friend, Peyton Elizabeth Scott.

As she entered Red Bedroom Records, she saw Peyton and Lucas making out like teenagers.

"Seriously newlyweds, this is how you ended up how you are now," responded Brooke regarding them getting pregnant before marriage.

"Brooke, you know I could never keep my hands off of Peyt and know she is even sexier since she is carrying my daughter," Lucas stated making Peyton brush, which made him think she was even sexier.

"What, you are having a daughter?" asked an ecstatic Brooke.

"Yep, Brooke you are going to have a niece," stated an equally joyful Peyton.

Brooke was very excited. She loved having a nephew in Jamie, but she was glad that she would be able to spoil her niece. She was already planning on all the clothes she would buy her and all the shopping trips they would go on together.

"But Brooke it looks like you had something you wanted to tell us when you came in her," replied Peyton, breaking Brooke out of her thoughts.

"Oh yes, you know how I had the interview today?" questioned Brooke.

"Yes, the interview you were going to kiss ass. How did it go?" replied Peyton.

"Well I had to wait 45 minutes for Christy to come out, but when she did she learned that I graduated from Parsons Design School. And guess what? So did she. Apparently she had to let someone go, so she looked at my portfolio and she offered me an internship as a designer!" answered Brooke.

"Brooke, I am so proud of you. You have worked so hard. I told you, you would kick ass," replied a very proud Peyton.

"Yeah, congrats Brooke. See I told you that you would change the world one day," stated a much calmer Lucas.

"Thank you both. I am just so excited. Hopefully there will be some hot models that I will be working with," stated Brooke.

"Always count on Brooke to be looking for the hot guys," laughed Peyton.

"Well you know P. Scott I can find one for you," said Brooke.

"As tempting as that is, I have a pretty sexy guy that I just married and am madly in love with," stated a smitten Peyton as she kissed Lucas on the check.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," replied a jealous Brooke. "But I was thinking that would should throw a party."

"And why would we throw a party, Brooke?" asked Peyton.

"Because I have the dream job and you are having the niece that I am going to love to spoil," stated Brooke.

"Okay, I am fine with the first part, but not so sure about the last part," said Lucas.

"Oh shush Lucas, you know that she will be wrapped around your finger right when she enters this world," replied Brooke.

"I agree that we should have a party, but it will need to be sometime next week because Lucas leaves tonight for a quick book tour on the West Coast," stated Peyton sadly.

" Oh so that is what I walked in on. Lucas Eugene Scott I cannot believe that you are leaving your pregnant wife to go on a tour!" stated Brooke.

"Brooke, please don't get started. I already feel awful..." stated a sad-looking Lucas.

"Brooke, it is okay I completely understand. Plus, that just means I can spend the night with you and we can watch all the movies that Lucas would never watch," interrupted Peyton.

With that said, Brooke, Peyton, and Lucas agreed to have a party next Monday at the Leyton house to celebrate Brooke's new job and the news of the Leyton baby.

_______________________________________________________________________

Brooke woke-up early Thursday after being awoken by her cell phone around 6:30 a.m. Brooke was asked to come into work today by Christy because they had a big fashion show next week that they needed her help with. Brooke gladly told Christy that she would come in and would be in around 8 am.

An hour and a half later Brooke walked through the doors of the store. "Thank you, so much Brooke for coming in. I know I asked you to start Monday, but we had someone call in saying they had to go visit their sick father, so we really need you to help with our fashion show," stated Christy.

"No problem. Just let me know what you need me to do and I will do it," replied Brooke.

"Well, we have this new model that I need you to measure. You also need to decide what clothes he should wear for the fashion show. He is in the back room. I will be back in an hour to see how everything is going," replied Christy.

Brooke was a little nervous, but she walked into the back room expecting to meet a female model, instead she saw a male model who was tall, handsome, and had sparkling brown eyes. Just then Brooke was imagining herself with this tall, handsome man.

"Hello, I am Julian. So I guess you must be, Brooke Davis," replied Julian breaking Brooke out of her daydream.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

**I do not really like this chapter. To me it feels really random and sporadic. I am really sorry. Let me know what you think. However, Julian finally appeared. **

**Please give me suggestions for names of the store that Brooke is working at. **


	5. Chapter 5

**First off, I just wanted to say how sorry I am that it has taken me this long to update. I have been trying to update at least once a week, but my computers battery charger broke, so I had to wait until my new one came in. So please except my apology. Thanks.**

**Please let me know if you are still reading this story, if not then I will just stop writing and will just be a reader. Thanks.**

**________________________________________________________________________**

"Hello Julian, yes I am Brooke. Sorry I was thinking about...ummm...Well Christy told me that your body...I mean that I need to measure you for the upcoming fashion show," Brooke stumbled. Normally Brooke was confident in herself, but for some reason Julian made her self-conscious.

"That sounds good to me. I hope that we get to spend some time together because I heard that you are a very nice girl," replied Julian.

"Umm...thanks, but who do you know that knows me?" questioned a confused Brooke.

"Oh sorry. Your friend, Rachel, and I modeled together in LA," replied Julian.

"Oh wow you know Rachel. She and I used to cause a lot of trouble in high school," smirked Brooke.

"Yeah, Rachel was a little wild when we were in LA," replied Julian.

Suddenly Brooke's phone started to ring, so she left the room to answer the call. "Hello, Peyton, what's up?" questioned Brooke.

"Not too much, but Lucas' book tour got cancelled because they did not promote it well. But you don't need to know that, but since he is home we decided to move the party up to tonight," said Peyton.

"Are you sure Peyton? I mean don't you think that it would be mean to throw a party right after his book tour was cancelled," stated Brooke.

"I cannot believe you, Brooke Penelope Davis, are questioning throwing a party. You love parties," Peyton commented.

"I know I love parties, but I just don't think it would be right to throw a party celebrating my new job, when Lucas just got his heart broken," said Brooke.

"I appreciate you thinking about him, but I think a party would take his mind off of his failed book tour," said Peyton.

"Well if you think that is a good idea, then I am not one to turn down a party. I will try to be at Haley's house at 8 tonight," said a very happy Brooke.

For the next two hours Brooke picked out clothes for Julian to model and they bantered back and forth. To Brooke it seemed like they had known each other for many years. Brooke was really starting to like Julian, perhaps Julian and her could turn into something more.

It was now nearing 6pm when Brooke finally looked at the clock. "Oh shit," stated Brooke.

"What's wrong? Did I say or do something wrong" questioned Julian.

"No, I just realized what time it was and I need to go home and get myself cleaned up because my friends and I are having a party. It is a party to celebrate my best-friend and her husband having a daughter and my new job," replied Brooke.

"You seem to have some very cool friends. And for your information I do not think it will take you long to clean-up. You look fine to me," commented Julian with his usual smirk that Brooke was starting to love.

"Well thanks Julian. I really need to go though," replied Brooke. Brooke really had no clue what to say after Julian's last comment. Julian and her could talk easily, but she was not expecting him to be that forward with her.

Brooke left the store thinking about what Julian had said to her right before she exited the store. Brooke was unsure if Julian liked her more than a friend or if she was just exaggerating. Brooke knew she needed to talk to Peyton about this because for some reason Peyton knew what boys where thinking.

It took Brooke an hour to clean herself up after she had gotten home from work, so she still had some time to talk to Peyton about Julian.

Brooke carefully entered the Sawyer-Scott household in fear of seeing what she saw before Lucas left for his book tour.

Brooke found Peyton in the baby's nursery. It looked like Peyton had been in deep thought before she had entered the baby's room.

"Yes, everything is fine. I was just thinking about our little girl. I am so excited to meet her...But enough about me, how was the first day of your job?" questioned Peyton.

"Oh it was great, but I really need to talk to you about something. I met this guy and we seemed to have a lot in common, but I need your opinion on whether we should be just friends or if you think he likes me in a more than friends way," replied Brooke.

"You can always count on Brooke to find a guy on her first day of work," commented Peyton. "What makes it seem like he may like you as more than a friend?"

Brooke filled Peyton in on everything they had said to one another earlier during the day. After 45 minutes of talking, Peyton told Brooke that she needed to keep flirting with Julian, but that she thinks he likes her more than a friend. Peyton encouraged Brooke to invite Julian to the party tonight.

"Peyton I think it makes me look desperate considering the party starts in 15 minutes," replied Brooke.

"Brooke you already mentioned it to him. Plus he already said that he had no plans tonight. Plus it is just friends hanging out, so no pressure," commented Peyton.

Brooke looked at her phone debating whether or not she should call Julian.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Please let me know through reviews whether or not you are still reading and enjoying the story. What do you want to see happen in the story? Please review.**

**Sorry once again for taking so long updating.**


	6. Chapter 6

Brooke looked at her phone debating whether or not she should call Julian. After dialing the first three numbers of Julian's cell phone number for the third time, Brooke finally had the courage to actually call Julian. However, Brooke had to leave a message because Julian did not answer. Brooke was unsure if she was disappointed that he did not answer or if she relieved that she would not have to face her feelings tonight.

After stepping away to finish her make-up Peyton enters the room to find a saddened Brooke. Peyton was hesitant to ask whether or not Julian had rejected her invitation, so she figured Brooke would let her know in her own time. Finally, Peyton could not take it much longer.

"Brooke, sweetie, what happened? Is Julian coming?" asked a hesitant Brooke.

"No," replied Brooke quickly.

"Well, did he have a good excuse or what? I mean you don't just say no to my best friend," rambled Peyton.

"Actually, he never got to reject me because he did not answer his phone," stated Brooke.

" Well, did you leave him a message or anything, so he knew that you were pining over him?" questioned Peyton.

"I am not pining over him. I just think he is good-looking and he is easy to talk to," stated Brooke.

"Well, well, well, it looks like Brooke Davis has the hots for the model," mocked Peyton.

"Hahaha, Peyton Scott, do not even talk to me about that," said Brooke as she marched out of the room.

"Brooke Penelope Davis, what the hell is that suppose to mean?" questioned Peyton as she too left the room.

Brooke and Peyton arrived at the James-Scott household a half an hour late, which was actually early for them considering they never arrived at a party that early. However, Peyton thought they should arrive somewhat earlier than normal since the party was in honor of Brooke. Plus, they knew Haley would be beyond mad if they arrived any later.

Brooke quickly scanned the house trying to see if she could spot Julian, however, he was no one to be found. Brooke did not expect much because she had only given him 15 minutes notice. Plus, knowing Brooke's luck he probably had a beautiful looking girlfriend or even worse a finance. Brooke tried to forget about the sexy model by surrounding herself with all her loved ones and by drinking, but it did not work well for her.

After Peyton and Brooke had opened their presents, they were preparing for dinner, but the doorbell suddenly rang bringing them out of their conversation. No one knew who could possibly be at the door. Haley went to go answer the door. The rest of them (Peyton, Brooke, Nathan, Lucas, Jamie, Mia, Chase, Mille and Mouth, and Rachel) looked around the room trying to figure out which one of their friends were missing. They were all dumbfounded because all their friends knew they could just walk through the door, there was no need to knock.

"Who could possibly be knocking, everyone is here. Why are they knocking? Plus everyone knows not to show up this late to a party" joked Brooke.

"Yes because you should talk Brooke," laughed Peyton. Peyton's next comment was cut-off as everyone turned to see the mystery man who walked in with Haley.

"Well, well, well, who do we have here?" questioned Rachel. Once Rachel saw Brooke's glare she backed off.

"I think you should probably ask Brooke that question," stated Haley with a smirk.

After a brief pause and a nudge by Peyton, Brooke finally spoke up, "Everyone, I would like you to meet Julian Baker. He is a model for the store I work for." Brooke then turned to Julian, "Julian this is everyone."

"Hello everyone. Nice to meet all of Brooke's friends," stated Julian politely.

Brooke leaned into Julian's ear and whispered, "I was hoping that you would get my message, I am so glad that you decided to come."

Everyone could tell that Brooke and Julian needed a chance to talk so they all vacated the room and went outside to continue their night.

"I was glad that you decided to invite me. In all truth I was a little disappointed you did not invite me earlier, when we were at work," confided Julian.

"Well I did not want you to feel obligated since it was short notice. Plus, your girlfriend or finance might feel threatened. Well, I mean...if you umm...have one," stated Brooke.

"Is that some twisted way of you asking me if I have a girlfriend or finance, because if it is then the answer is no," replied Julian.

"No, not at all, but I will keep that in mind for further use. I mean if anyone asks me or if I need to set a friend up with someone," replied a nervous Brooke. This was all new to Brooke. Normally she was very confident with men, but for some reason Julian made her feel different.

"Oh," stated Julian. Julian did not know what else to say. He was hoping that Brooke was curious for herself, but it just appeared that she wanted to know for her friends.

Brooke was kicking herself for saying what she said. In all honesty she was ecstatic that Julian did not have a significant other, but she was not about to admit that to a guy to barely knew.

"Well, I am really glad that you came. I wasn't sure since you did not answer your phone," Brooke stated just to break the silence.

"Yeah, sorry about that, but I went to the gym to workout and when you called I was in the shower," stated Julian. He left out that he was showering in the hope that Brooke would invite him to her party.

After that statement Brooke was trying to not picture him all hot and sweaty from working out. She thought about him shirtless and working out. She thought about him showering and she knew she was in for some trouble.

"No need to apologize Julian. Since we feel like being honest with one another, I was going to invite you, but ...I have no idea why I did not ask you at the store," replied Brooke.

"Well, what do you say we go join your friends, in celebrating your success," replied Julian.

**AN: I added some Julian and Brooke interaction because some of you were asking for it. I wanted to please you since I would not be writing this story if you were not reading it. **

**I have no clue how long this story is going to be. I am having fun writing it and I hope that you are having fun reading it.**

**Thank you for all the reviews and please review for this chapter. What did you like? Dislike? What do you want to see happen?**


	7. Chapter 7

The gang was still enjoying themselves. They all loved hanging out with one another, but Brooke was worried that once Lucas and Peyton had their baby things would change. Things changed when Nathan and Haley had Jamie. Brooke would never say that it was a bad change because in truth she was jealous. She loved the fact that her best friends had started their families, but she wanted one too. Brooke knew that once Peyton had her daughter that Brooke would be left to herself more. She wanted to have someone she could confide in. Brooke found herself thinking of having a family with Julian, even though she had only known him for a short while. Brooke's thoughts were interrupted when Haley thought it was time for the gang to enjoy some celebratory cake.

"Let's go. Let's go. We've got to move our butts into the house. Let's go!" exclaimed an enthusiastic Haley.

"Geez Haley. You would think that you were pregnant and not Peyton. Either that or Jamie is influencing you a little too much," replied Brooke.

There was a long pause until Haley finally said, "well...."

"What?" questioned Brooke. "You are so pregnant!" stated a very excited Brooke once she saw the look on Haley's face.

"Brooke, I wanted to bring it up another time because I know we are celebrating your new job, but since you brought it up..." rambled Haley very quickly.

"Don't worry Haley, I am so happy for you. This just means I get to spoil another one of my nieces or nephews," responded Brooke who was trying to calm down a rambling Haley.

"Oh great Brooke. Get your butt in the house," said Haley as she entered the house.

Brooke and Julian were left to themselves outside and Julian could not help but notice Brooke's sudden mood change.

"Brooke, Brooke," called Julian, " Are you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah. Everything is fine. I was just thinking about something," replied Brooke.

Julian noticed that Brooke was not showing her normal smile rather she was forcing herself to smile. "Brooke, I know that we have not known each other all that long, but I know you are far from okay. Brooke we are friends, you can talk to me. What is wrong?"

"Julian. Nothing is wrong. I am fine. Please just leave it alone," replied Brooke as she stomped off into Nathan and Haley's house.

Julian knew that he should give Brooke some space so he decided to stay outside for a little bite longer. Shortly after Brooke had stomped off into the house, Peyton came outside to find a confused looking Julian.

"Julian, I saw Brooke stomp off into the house. What happened? What did you say to her to make her so upset?" questioned a worried Peyton. Peyton had always tended to defend and protect Brooke, even if she did not know the whole story.

"Peyton, I really have no idea. Once everybody went inside I noticed that she was kind of depressed looking, so I asked her what was upsetting her and she wanted me to drop it but I wouldn't. I really don't get why she was so upset," replied Julian.

"Well I probably should not tell you this but I can tell that you really care for Brooke and I know she really cares for you (that statement caused Julian to show Peyton his famous smirk), but she really wants a family. I know that she loves us and Jamie and her soon-to-be niece," explained Peyton as she rubbed her belly, "but she wants what we all have. She pretends that we cannot notice, but it is obvious," explained Peyton.

"Oh, well I wish that she would have let me know that. And to answer your accusation about caring for Brooke, I really like her and I would never intentionally hurt her. I know I haven't known her that long, but I feel like I have known her for a long time," stated Julian.

"Sorry about yelling at you. I didn't mean to blame you for Brooke being upset. I can get really protective of her some times. Call it my motherly instincts," joked Peyton. "I can see that you really care for her. Don't worry she really cares for you too," added Peyton.

After a couple moments of silence, Peyton finally spoke up, "I will go find Brooke. Oh a Julian, please don't mention what I told you. She will mention it on her own terms." With that Julian was left to ponder on his own until he heard footsteps some five minutes later.

"Brooke, I am very sorry. I did not mean to upset you. I just wanted to know what was making you upset because I care about you. I would love if I could make it up some how," stated Julian.

"Julian, there is no reason for you to be sorry. I completely freaked out. I took out my anger on you and there was no reason for that," replied Brooke.

"I hope you know that you can always come to me Brooke. I love being your friend and talking to you," stated Julian. He knew that he was lying a little to Brooke because he wanted to be more than her friend, but he would take what he could get.

And with that Brooke walked closer to Julian and gave him a hug. Brooke had no clue that guys could be so kind, without wanting something in return.

"Brooke, I would love to stay and talk but we have work tomorrow, which means I should head home since it is nearly midnight," stated Julian as he checked his watch.

"Oh I am so sorry Julian. I did not realize how late it had become," responded Brooke.

"Don't worry about it Brooke. I will see you tomorrow at work," said Julian as he kissed her cheek. Brooke was unsure if she was the only one who felt the sparks when he kissed her, but once she saw his smirk she knew she was not the only one.

When Brooke walked into work the following morning she found her favorite flowers waiting for her with a note attached stating, "Brooke I am sorry about last night. Please let me make it up to you. Saturday night at 7pm."

Brooke read the note several times, but her smile never wavered. Don't get her wrong she was nervous as hell about this potential date, but she was also all so excited.

**AN: Sorry about the long wait better chapters. I had some writer's block. This chapter turned out totally different than i expected, but some people fall for one another quicker than other people do. **

**I hope the Peyton/Julian part did not bother you. I really liked that part. Please let me know any of your thoughts. Also let me know what you would like to see come up.**

**I know several of you do not like that Julian is a model, but don't worry I will explain that in upcoming chapters. **

**Please read and review.**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: I am sorry it has taken me this long to write another chapter, I am a co-director for a summer camp and I have been planning for my first teaching job. Plus thanks to our lovely economy things at home have not been great. Also I received a negative review that really bothered me. I can be really sensitive and that review hurt me. I think having chapters only be 1,000+ words is enough (especially since how busy I have been). Plus, I believe that people can fall for each other quickly(my relatives got engaged on their first date). **

**Thoughts are in italics**

**Reminder: I do not own One Tree Hill or any of the characters, except Christy.**

After Brooke had read the note over and over again she finally got back to work. However, after 30 minutes she was wondering why Julian had not come into work yet. She knew Julian was coming in today because he mentioned that he needed to get home because they had work the following morning. Brooke did not want to seem like she cared all that much, but she felt like she should ask Christy why Julian was not in yet.

After another 30 minutes of going through the clothes that she felt Julian should model, she finally got up the courage to ask Christy why Julian was not yet in.

After Christy was done with a customer, Brooke approached her. "Christy, do you know when Julian is going to be coming in today/"

"Oh, Brooke, he won't be coming in until after lunch, he is on the set of his new movie," replied Christy to a shocked looking Brooke.

"I never knew that Julian was an actor," stated Brooke.

"Oh, Brooke, he is not an actor," laughed Christy. "He is a director. I thought he would have told you that considering you have been spending a lot of time together."

"Yeah, I thought he would have told me something like that. I wonder why he never brought it up," commented Brooke.

"Well, I have known Julian for five years and I know sometimes he can be a little modest. Plus, he protects his heart a lot, probably because it has been broken a little too much," replied Christy, " I know I probably should not have told you that, but you and him seem to be getting a long rather nicely. Plus, you could probably help him out."

"Well I should probably get back to work before you decide to fire me," replied a stunned Brooke.

All the things Christy told her about Julian made Brooke question what Julian had been through. _If his heart has been broken so often then how come he has let me in so easily? Why did he not tell me he was a director? _Thought Brooke to herself. Perhaps he and her were not so different after all.

All of those questions and more were running through Brooke's head the rest of the morning. Brooke was more nervous about her 'date' with Julian than she was before. _Does he really like me as much as I like him? Am I just imagining every thing that has happened between us? Is he just trying to apologize for yesterday and this is not really a date?_

Brooke decided the best way to get her answers, besides talking to Julian, was to have a lunch date with her two best friends. They always seemed able to put her mind at ease. Plus, it would give her excuse to be there when Julian was expected back to the store.

_At the restaurant _

As usual Peyton and Haley were waiting at the restaurant for Brooke. Haley and Peyton were confused about this whole meeting. All Brooke told them was that she needed a girls only lunch meeting.

When Brooke finally arrived ten minutes later, she heard Haley and Peyton talking about their pregnancies. This hurt Brooke to some extent, but she knew that she would always be happy for her two best friends.

When Haley and Peyton spotted Brooke, Peyton said, "Okay Brooke what is with the cryptic call?"

"Well, thanks P. Scott for the lovely greeting," replied Brooke.

"Yeah, kind of like the lovely greeting we received from you, Brooke," laughed Haley, which caused Brooke to stick out her tongue at them.

"No, but seriously Brooke, what is wrong?" questioned Peyton.

"Okay, well I went into work today fully expecting Julian to be there already, but he was nowhere to be found. So I waited another hour and finally decided to ask Christy about it and she told me some interesting things," explained Brooke.

"Okay, well what did she tell you? He isn't like married or gay or anything like that, is he?" questioned Peyton.

"Geez, thanks Peyton. I think I have better taste than that," replied Brooke.

"Okay, okay. Let's just let Brooke explain," commented Haley.

"Christy said that Julian is a director for a new movie, which is why he did not show up at the store today. She also told me in confidence that he doesn't normally let people in because he has had his heart broken too many times. So is it wrong for me to be worried that he does not really like me the way I like him? Is it wrong for me to not want to be in a relationship that might entail him being out of town for movies? And did he just send me flowers and ask me to dinner to apologize for last night? Or is it really a date?" questioned Brooke.

"Wow Brooke, that is a lot of questions, but I think you are over thinking everything. You need to talk to him. You need to go on this 'date' and see what happens. Maybe going on the 'date' will answer all of your questions. Plus, getting to know him better will allow him to trust you and then maybe you can find out how his heart got broken so many times," replied Haley.

"I know for certain that he likes you more than a friend. We had a little talk once I saw you run to the bathroom last night," stated Peyton. "What?" asked Peyton once she saw Brooke's face.

"You had a talk with him?" questioned Brooke.

"Yeah, I needed to make sure he did not hurt my best friend. Hoes over bros," replied Peyton.

"Well thank you for that P. Scott. But how do you know he likes me more than a friend?" questioned Brooke.

"Oh I don't know, probably because he told me," whispered Peyton.

"What? I cannot believe I am learning of this now. I cannot believe you did not share that information with me earlier," commented Brooke, who was jumping up and down like a little kid.

"I wanted to wait until we were somewhere in private instead of somewhere where you could cause a scene like you are right now," retorted Peyton. "But, I think you still need to talk to Julian to get all your questions answered because than you really no where you stand."

"I will. I will go to dinner with him like he asked," replied Brooke.

For the rest of the meal the three old-time friends talked about work, their families, and the pregnancies. Brooke really appreciated her best friends. However, Brooke knew she needed to go back to work and act like she new nothing. So after their goodbyes Brooke headed back to the store.

________________________________________________________________________

Brooke walked into the store like it was just any other day. She pretended like she had not talked to Christy about Julian because she wanted him to be able to talk to her. But she was still worried about his broken heart. _Was it recently broken? Or was it broken quite some time ago. Perhaps I should have asked Christy that. _

Brooke spotted Julian getting ready to try some of the clothes on in the back. Seeing him made her even more nervous about their 'date.' Brooke decided that she would not ask him where he was. To her that just seemed too needy.

Brooke joined Julian in the back of the store. She asked him how he was and she told him she would be glad to join him for dinner tomorrow even though it was not necessary because he did not need to apologize.

"I know I do not need to apologize, but I would still like to take you out for a nice dinner," stated Julian not wanting to fight.

"Well I would love to, but can you please let me know where we are going so I can dress appropriately?" questioned Brooke.

"Brooke, it is going to be a secret, but I am sure you will look sexy as hell," stated Julian, "plus it would be no fun for me if I did not get to tease you." With those simple words, Brooke felt a lot better about this 'date.'

"Just be ready at 7, so I can pick you up," smirked Julian. Brooke realized Julian was going to have too much fun teasing her.

**AN: Please let me know your thoughts. And if you have any questions feel free to ask. By reviewing it lets me know that people are still reading my story. I just wanted to give you a heads up because I am moving next weekend, then my friend will be visiting, and then I am throwing a baby shower for my sister, so it may take me a while to update. Please keep reading though! **

**So I continue with the story?**


	9. Chapter 9

**So I really want to apologize for the long break in between chapters. As I said in my author note for last chapter I moved, my good friend visited me, I threw my sister a baby shower, and I took a mini vacation to Michigan. It took me forever to get internet. I am really sorry about the long wait. **

**Please let me know if you are still reading the story, if no one is then I will not continue with it. This was my favorite chapter to write. This is the chapter you have been waiting for, Brulian's first date. **

**Reminder, I do not own any of the characters in this story except for Christy. **

_Previously on All By Herself….._

_Brooke learns, from Christy, that Julian is a director and he models as a means to earn more money. She also learns that Julian does not open up easily because he has had his heart broken. Brooke questions why he is opening up to her and why he never informed him of his real job._

_Brooke agrees to go on a 'date' with Julian, but she is unsure of the meaning of it. _

Brooke had a busy day at work on Saturday, which was okay with her because that meant she did not have that much time to worry about her 'date' with Julian later that night. In true Brooke fashion she worried about her 'date' especially because she was unsure if it was a date. Also Brooke was nervous because she did not know what to wear and it did not help because Julian would not tell her where he was taking her. Plus, he told her that she would probably look as sexy as hell in whatever she decided to wear, which made her even more nervous.

Brooke was so preoccupied with her thoughts that she did not notice that Peyton had entered the store. Nor did she hear that Peyton had greeted her. "Hello, earth to Brooke," stated Peyton.

"Oh sorry P. Scott. I was thinking about my 'date' with Julian tonight. Do you know where he could be taking me? He could at least give me a clue. Or at least tell me what to wear!" explained Brooke.

"Well, then Brooke that would be no fun would it?" teased Julian as he entered the store after working on his film in the morning.

"Well if you are going to tease me, perhaps, I should find someone else to hang out with tonight," replied Brooke as Peyton wandered around the store to help Brooke find something to wear for her 'date' with Julian.

"Oh come on Brooke. We will have fun, why can't I just surprise you without being questioned to death about where we are going?" questioned Julian.

"Okay, sorry Julian. I guess I should just be grateful that a guy like you would like to take a girl like me out," replied Brooke. Brooke acted as though she were the most confident person on earth when in all actuality she was very insecure when it came to men.

"Brooke, I never want to hear you say that again," rebuked Julian. "You are one of the strongest, most beautiful, and caring women I know, so I am lucky that you agreed to go with me."

"Perhaps, we are both blessed that we found one another," replied Brooke.

"I do not think that I can argue with that," smirked Julian.

After more than an hour of Peyton showing Brooke her ideas of what she believed Brooke should wear on her date, Brooke finally agreed on an outfit. Peyton did not understand why Brooke was being so picky, it was not like Brooke had never been on a date before. Peyton was waiting patiently for Brooke to come out of her dressing room.

Brooke finally exited her dressing room wearing a gorgeous black dress with a thick red ribbon that wrapped around her waist. "Peyton, do you think this dress is too much? I mean is it too fancy? I mean I do not even know it is a real date? Perhaps I should just say something came up," rambled Brooke.

"Brooke calm down, you are starting to sound like Haley. I think you look absolutely stunning in that dress and if it is not a date it will be once Julian sees you in that dress," smiled Peyton. "You cannot cancel this date, even if you tried. We all know you cannot lie to save your life."

"Well thank you so much for the confidence. I think I will get this dress, but I still need to find shoes and I only have two hours before Julian comes to pick me up," stated a worried Brooke.

"Do not worry, Brooke. I have the perfect shoes for you. Come to my house, get the shoes and get ready there," commented Peyton.

"Thank you so much Peyton. You are my lifesaver," said Brooke.

"That is what friends are for," smiled Peyton.

________________________________________________________________________

After getting ready at Peyton's house, Brooke was finally back to her place. Brooke was extremely nervous because she had not been on a date in awhile. Yeah she hung out with boys, but she did not really see herself dating any of them for an extended period of time. With Julian she could see herself dating him and perhaps even marrying him. _Wow I am getting way far ahead of myself, _thought Brooke. _One date at a time. No need to put more pressure on this date. If it even is a date._

Julian knocked on Brooke's door exactly at 7pm. Brooke was amazed that anyone showed up at the exact time they said they would. However, Brooke was glad he showed up on time because that meant she could stop thinking about how the date would start.

"Wow, Brooke you look hot," commented Julian once he laid his eyes on Brooke.

"I am glad you think so since someone did not want to inform me where we are going or what I should wear," commented Brooke with her dimpled smile. "Plus, you do not look so bad yourself."

"Hopefully I won't let you down with my choice for our date," stated Julian.

All Brooke could do was smile because she finally knew it was a date.

"What?" questioned Julian.

"Nothing," replied Brooke, "I am just glad to hear that this is a date."

"Well of course this is a date Brooke. What else did you think it was?" questioned Julian.

"I just wasn't sure. I was hoping it was a date, but we never talked about it being one, I thought it was an apology dinner," remarked Brooke.

"No Brooke, that was just my excuse. I had been wanting to ask you out since I first met you and I finally had an excuse to ask you to dinner," replied Julian.

"Oh Julian, you did not have to have an excuse to ask me out," said Brooke. "Do you want to know a secret?" questioned Brooke. Julian just gave a gentle nod. "I have been waiting for you to ask me out since I first met you."

'Well that is good to hear. What do you say we leave, so we can start our date?' questioned Julian.

"I think that sounds like a perfect idea. Just let me grab my purse and then we can go," smiled Brooke. She could not remember a time in recent memory when she had been so happy.

________________________________________________________________________

Once Brooke saw the restaurant they would be eating at she became very self-conscious. "Julian this is way too much. I would be fine if we just hung out at my place, just so long as we could be together. This is way too much."

"Brooke relax, I wanted to take you to a nice, fancy restaurant, but if you really want to go back to your place I would not object," Julian commented suggestively.

"No that is alright. This will do, you dirty little boy," smirked Brooke.

Julian and Brooke continued to talk and tease with one another. They talked about their childhoods, their families and their friends, and what they hoped to do with their lives, which allowed Brooke to ask Julian about his morning disappearing acts. "So I noticed that you have been coming to the store later than normal, what is that all about?" questioned Brooke.

"I was hoping that you would notice, but it sure took you awhile to ask," teased Julian.

"It's your life and I did not want to seem like a needy girlfriend," replied Brooke. "I mean I know I am not your girlfriend, but I did not want to seem like one either," commented Brooke once she saw Julian's face change.

"Well I was hoping that because of that statement you were considering yourself my girlfriend because I really want to continue seeing you," replied Julian. "I mean I know we do not know each other that well and we just meant, but it would be cool if we could get to know one another without dating anyone else," stated Julian. He was nervous because he was unsure of how Brooke would respond and because he was really into her but was afraid of getting his heart broken again.

"I would love to be your girlfriend, boyfriend," replied Brooke, "but stop avoiding the original topic. Why have you been coming into the store later than normal?"

"Well I actually have another job besides modeling. It is actually my first love. I just model to pay rent. I am actually a director and I have been working on this local movie, which is why I have not been in the store in the mornings, " explained Julian.

"Oh that is so cool Julian. I bet you are really good at that. What is the name of the movie?' questioned Brooke. Brooke was trying to act like she did not know this bite of information, but she kept hearing Peyton tell her that she sucks at lying.

"It actually has not been named yet. And you totally knew. How did you know? Who told you?" questioned Julian.

"Christy did. I was missing you and I wanted to know where you were so I asked her," replied a shy Brooke. "Please do not be mad at her."

"I am not mad at her. So you missed me?' questioned Julian.

"Great I am never going to live that down. Am I?" replied Brooke.

"Don't worry I find it sexy that you missed me," commented Julian.

Brooke and Julian continued to talk about his movie and work. The date flew by for the both of them. Both Julian and Brooke could not remember a better first date. Julian gave Brooke an appropriate first date kiss and agreed to see each other again the following day.

**Sorry if you feel like they moved too quickly. I think people can decide to be girlfriend and boyfriend on their first date. **

**Please let me know if you think I should continue. If not then this will be my final chapter. **


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: So I am continuing this story even though I only received one review for the previous chapter. However, I may stop this story soon because of the lack of reviews. So please review and let me know what you think. What do you want to see happen? What you like/dislike about the story? Please let me know.**

**I apologize for no Lucas, Nathan, Haley or Peyton in this chapter, but it is a Brulian story after all. They will be back (probably not in the next chapter but they will be back).**

**So this is actually my second writing of this chapter. I wrote it when I wrote chapter 9 but I forgot to save it. I apologize because I liked how I wrote it the first time more. **

Since it was Sunday, Brooke was able to sleep in, something she had not done in a long while due to work and her new relationship with Julian, but he was on set all day today so Brooke knew she could be lazy and sleep in. However, her sleep was not a sound one. Brooke was glad that she and Julian were in an exclusive relationship, but she was worried because she had several fashion shows that she had to help with in the upcoming month. She was worried because her and Julian's relationship was so new and her work had broken up some of her previous relationships.

Brooke was interrupted from her thoughts by a knock at her door. Brooke was not sure who was at her door because she was not expecting anyone. Julian was on set, Lucas and Peyton were getting the nursery ready, and Nathan and Haley were in California for a small vacation.

"Hold on one second, I need to get some clothes on," stated Brooke. She soon realized what she said and she was embarrassed because she had no idea who was knocking at her door.

Once Brooke opened her door she was even more shocked and embarrassed because she found Julian standing there holding a picnic basket.

Once Brooke had finished greeting Julian with a hug and a kiss she said, " Not that I don't love seeing you, but I thought you were on set all day today."

"I am but since it is almost lunchtime we get a lunch break and I wanted to bring my girl a lunch surprise." At that statement all Brooke could do was smile. She loved him calling her his girl.

"But Brooke we only have an hour lunch break so you need to hurry up and get changed," stated Julian knowing how long it normally took Brooke to get ready.

"Well it would have been nice to have been told about this surprise," smiled Brooke, "but give me five minutes to change."

"Brooke remember we do not have much time. Just throw on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt, after all you look sexy in anything," commented Brooke.

Fifteen minutes Brooke was dressed. Not in a t-shirt but a sexy looking shirt. "Oh wow, that will work too," teased Julian.

"Can you please tell me where you are taking me and what we are doing?" complained Brooke as they walked to the park. Brooke was not really mad; she actually loved his surprises. She also loved that they could hold hands without it feeling awkward. With her other boyfriends she would hold their hands just because it was what they were supposed to do, not because she actually wanted to do it.

"Why do you insist on ruining surprises, Brooke?" questioned Julian, who in turn was given the silent treatment by Brooke. "Fine, I remember you telling me that when you were growing up your parents would take you to the park and you would have picnics. You said that you loved it and you always imagined that the guy for you would do the same. So here I am." That comment earned Julian a gentle kiss from Brooke and a 'thank you.'

"Since you have so many surprises for me I want to know what you like to do outside? I know you love the outdoors but what do you like to do outside?" asked Brooke.

"Well I like bonfires and hiking," replied Julian. Brooke knew she needed to do something for Julian. He loved surprising her, but she wanted to surprise him. She wanted him to know that she cares for him just as much as he does for her. Because in all truth she had fallen for him.

"I need to get back to the set, but I have one more surprise for you," informed Julian. "I know you really want to see the set and meet the crew, so I was thinking you could head over there with me."

"Sweet, maybe I'll meet a cute, rich actor," joked Brooke.

"Well, if you are going to be like that than I won't bring you," said a hurt Julian. Brooke was stunned because her statement was made all in good fun, but than she remembered what Christy had told her about Julian and his past relationships and she knew she had messed up.

Brooke quickly went to find Julian, who ha walked away from her. "Julian I did not mean that. You know I care for you and am only dating you. I have eyes only for you."

"Brooke, I am sorry. I overreacted, but my heart has been broken before and I cannot stand to lose you," stated Julian.

"Hey I am not going anywhere. But if our relationship is to work we need to be able to trust one another," replied Brooke.

"I know that and I trust you. I just had some horrible flashbacks when you said that."

"I am not your other girlfriends, Julian. I will never hurt you," replied Brooke as she gave him a gentle kiss.

"I know Brooke, I am sorry. We need to head to set though or else we will be late."

"Can they really start without you anyway?" joked Brooke. She was glad they had that discussion and she was glad they were able to work it out.

**Up next will be Brooke's surprises for Julian. I will try to update this weekend. Please review though!**


	11. Chapter 11

AN: This is the chapter that several of you have been waiting for. Brooke and Julian together, together. This is my warning. At the end of the chapter there is a part for mature adults.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or quotes from One Tree Hill. All I own is Christy and my storyline.

It had been a busy week for Brooke, just like she knew it was going to be. Brooke and Julian had only seen each other once outside of work in the past five days and that was for a thirty minute lunch date. Julian was busy with shooting his movie and Brooke was busy with meetings. Julian had only come into work at the store twice that week because he was needed to model for some of the upcoming shows. However, when Brooke and Julian worked together it was strictly profession, well mostly. On Wednesday they had been caught making out in the backroom during one of their fifteen minute breaks.

It was now Saturday and Brooke was almost done with work. She hated having to work six days a week, but with so many fashion shows coming up she was forced to. Brooke was planning in some surprises for Julian since he had surprised her last weekend. She just hoped that Julian would like the surprises she had planned. Brooke passed her plans by Naley and Leyton because she wanted the guys' opinions as well as the girls'. All four of them thought Brooke's surprises were excellent. Peyton pointed that even if her plans sucked that Julian would still like them because it meant they got to spend time together.

Now she just had to put the surprises into action…

Brooke was now at her apartment. Julian was expected to be there at seven, which meant she had just over two hours to shower, change, and set-up her surprises. Brooke was just praying that the weather stayed nice since her surprises all had to do with being outdoors, since Julian loved being outdoors. Brooke liked to be outside, especially after being cooped inside all week.

For her first surprise Brooke had hiking clothes pulled out. Since it was summer and she lived on the east coast she knew she had almost an hour of sunlight, which would then be perfect for her next surprise, which was a romantic dinner over a bonfire. Brooke learned last weekend that Julian loved bonfires, which was fine by her because she loved snuggling up with the ones she liked near fires. She was hoping that Julian might keep her warm if it got cool out at night. Their night would end by camping out on the beach. Julian loved camping and Brooke loved the beach, so she thought it would be great for the both of them. Brooke had never been camping, but she knew she would like it with Julian. She was excited to share a tent with Julian. Yeah they had fallen asleep on the couch with one another, but they had never shared a bed. Brooke was being careful with her own heart as well as Julian's, but she figured now would be a perfect time to move things up a notch. She wanted it all to be perfect.

Brooke had everything set-up except for the camping tent. She had no idea how to pitch a tent, so she decided to call on good 'ole reliable Mouth to help her. Brooke was glad that he was available and that Millie was out of town or else she did not know whom she would have called. It had taken Mouth awhile to pitch the tent, but it was finally up. Brooke just hoped she could get back to her apartment before Julian made it there and thought she had forgotten about their plans.

It was now quarter after seven and Julian was not at her apartment. Brooke was worried because normally he would call her once he got off work or was running late. _Maybe he is just running late with filming and lost track of time_, thought Brooke. Brooke was anxious because she really wanted to take Julian hiking and she knew if they waited too much longer they would not be able to go hiking. Well at least she had more surprises up her sleeve.

Brooke decided to calm her nerves she would just sit down and watch some television. It was better than pacing her apartment which she had been doing for the past ten minutes anyway. Brooke turned on the news and heard that there had been an accident, which had been slowing people down. She just hoped that Julian was not involved in the accident. She decided that she would call Julian again just to make sure. It made her nervous because he still had not called her.

Brooke called Julian, but it went straight to voicemail. Brooke decided that she would leave a message this time. "Hello Julian, it's me. I am just worried about you because you haven't called me and I saw that there was an accident right by your work. Please call me and let me know what's up. Okay? Hope to see you soon boyfriend."

Brooke turned her attention back to the television, but decided she would try to find a movie to watch rather than worry about the car accident. She found the movie _The Notebook _and decided it would do. Soon she fell asleep.

Julian stepped into Brooke's apartment complex an hour and a half late for his date with Brooke. He was hoping that Brooke was still home and was not too upset. He walked up to her apartment and knocked on her door. No one answered on his first knock, so he figured he should try again. This time Brooke responded, "One second. I'll be right there." Julian was relieved, she did not seem angry.

Brooke slowly opened the door. "Hey, you're okay."

"Yeah, sorry babe. There was an accident and traffic was backed up and my phone died so I could not call you. I am so sorry babe. I know I should have called you and not kept you wanting. If you made other plans I understand. Please don't me mad though," replied Julian.

"Oh Julian. It sounds like you had an awful day. I am not mad. I was just worried about you. Who else would I want to spend my evening with?" stated Brooke as she slowly walked up to Julian to give him a passionate kiss. "Well I have some surprises for you that we can still do, if you would like."

"That would be great. I am glad that we still get to spend the night together," replied Julian.

That comment made Brooke's day, even if Julian did not mean it the way it came out. "Okay well since it is dark out we missed our hiking, but we can still do my two other surprises. You have not eaten have you?"

"No babe, I just wanted to come here, so I could see you," smirked Julian.

"Good then we can still do my second surprise. Go change and I will get your surprise ready," replied Brooke. Brooke had told Julian earlier to bring some clothes to change into, that way his work clothes wouldn't smell of smoke. Of course Brooke didn't tell him the last part.

"Okay, but first a kiss," requested Julian. Brooke obliged. "You, Julian Baker are a softie," laughed Brooke.

________________________________________________________________________

Once Brooke had the food all packed and Julian was changed they walked to the beach where the tent and bonfire were all set-up.

"Babe, I cannot believe that you did this all for me. I am so sorry that I was late and could not call you," stated Julian once he saw all that Brooke had done. Julian felt really bad that he did not call Brooke from work, but he just wanted to get out of there. Plus, he figured he could call her when he was on the road. But that plan fell through because his cellphone died.

"Julian, I already told you, I am not mad. So stop apologizing," smiled Brooke.

"Well what did I do to deserve you?" questioned Julian.

"It helps that you are sexy as hell," replied Brooke. "I am going to need you to actually start the bonfire though." She had had bonfires, but she never had to start one herself.

"No problem. So we are having a bonfire and then camping outside. This is like the best date ever," replied Julian, which made Brooke laugh. "I know we missed hiking, but maybe we could go tomorrow, if we are up for it after tonight." Just like Brooke, Julian was hoping that tonight would be special. They were both hoping this would be the night they would make love with one another. No words needed to be spoken, because they both felt this was the night.

After Julian had started the bonfire, Julian and Brooke ate their dinner. Brooke really wanted to walk on the beach just holding one another's hands and talking about their day. Julian noticed that Brooke had become suddenly quiet. He was hoping he didn't do or say anything wrong. He was hoping that she was not having second thoughts about making love later that night. "Babe, what's wrong?"

"Oh sorry. I was just thinking how nice it would be to take a walk on the beach together," replied Brooke.

"What a perfect idea. Let's go."

So Julian and Brooke strolled the beach, walking hand and hand. It was weird how much this affected Brooke. Never before had she held hands with a man she cared so much about. Yeah she had boyfriends and she would hold their hand but this just felt different. Better.

"Julian, can I ask you something?"

"Of course you can. I want you to be able to tell me anything. What's going on in that pretty little head of yours?"

"Are we going to be okay? I mean I have several fashion shows coming up and will be out of town for several weeks. I know you will be with me for some of them. I just need to know that we will be okay," questioned Brooke.

"Brooke, we will be more than okay. I mean if we can't make it through this month being apart for several weeks than why are we even dating. People have long distance relationships all the time. We are only going to be apart for two week. You have nothing to worry about," replied Julian as he gave Brooke a reassuring kiss. "It will make us a stronger couple. I will miss you though."

"I will miss you too. Sorry for being such a girl," apologized Brooke. Julian gave Brooke another reassuring kiss.

"How about you say we head back to the bonfire," replied Julian.

"Sounds perfect to me."

Brooke and Julian snuggled by the bonfire. They started making out like highschoolers. Julian noticed that Brooke's shirt raised and showed her toned stomach. Julian used it as a chance to roam her body. However, Brooke stopped him before he got to her breasts. "I love what you are about to do, but how about we take it inside the tents."

Brooke and Julian stumbled their way into the tent as they continued to make out. It was there that they got to know one another's bodies and what made the other one scream. Brooke loved how Julian gently massaged her breasts because that made her even more wet. She loved how gentle he was when he first entered her. How he first used his fingers to make sure he would not hurt her, which in turn turned her on even more. And then he would gently slide his penis inside of her. How he would rock so he could get deeper inside of her, Brooke loved it all. Julian loved how Brooke teased him by gently blowing and licking on his cock. And then when he was very wet she would then suck on his cock.

They made love several times that night. They both had several orgasms as well.


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: This chapter is all smut. The story has been changed to an M rating just in case. This is probably my favorite chapter so far. I hope you like.**

**It seems not many people are reading this story anymore. Please review to let me know you are still interested. **

Chapter 12

Brooke woke-up feeling the best she had in a long time. She completely contributed that feeling to Julian. She slowly rolled over to see Julian, which caused her to smile. She really loved being with Julian. She could not understand how she survived so long without him. She was so glad they found one another.

Julian slowly woke-up, like Brooke, he was not a morning person, but after remembering their night together, Julian felt great. He loved spending time with Brooke. He wanted to spend all his free time with her. Brooke saw Julian slowly wake-up, "Hey sexy, how'd you sleep?"

"Oh babe that was the best I've slept in a long time. Perhaps we should do that more often," smirked Julian as he kissed Brooke.

"Oh I agree I slept great. I loved falling asleep in your arms. I felt so safe. It was comfortable," replied Brooke.

"I could definitely get used to it," commented Julian. And with that comment Brooke's face fell, not because she felt they were moving too fast but because they would be apart for two weeks very shortly and they would not be able to fall asleep lying next to one another.

Julian knew what she was feeling, "Babe, I told you not to worry. I will be here when you come back. I am not going anywhere. Like I said earlier, we will be more than okay," Julian emphasized with a kiss.

"Well since it Sunday and neither of us have to work today what do you say we should do?" questioned Julian.

"Well we could always spend the day in bed," stated Brooke suggestively, "Or we could go for a hike, like I had planned last night."

"I love the first plan, but I think we could also go on the hike. We will need a break eventually. That is after I have my way with you," answered Julian as he peppered Brooke with kisses, which made Brooke squeal.

With that Julian slowly began to unbutton his shirt that Brooke was wearing. She had grabbed it in the middle of the night when she got cold. Julian loved that she wore his shirt-she looked so damn sexy, which made him want her even more.

Julian unbuttoned the shirt one by one as he attacked Brooke's stomach with kisses. Brooke loved that this little gesture made her heart leap. He finally unbuttoned the whole shirt and he took a deep breath-he was still amazed at how beautiful she was.

Julian began to gently message her left breast as he sucked on her right breast. She tasted so good. As he was doing this he roamed his free hand down between her legs. He felt how wet she was, which made him even more wet.

"Julian, I need you," sighed Brooke.

"Just wait," teased Julian. Fine, Brooke thought she could have her fun too. While Julian was still sucking on her breast, Brooke decided she would stick her hand down his boxers to pleasure him. And it worked. Julian loved when Brooke gave him a hand-job.

"Fuck babe. I need you now," replied Julian.

"You need to wait now, I have more for you," teased Brooke, as she pulled down his boxers, so he was now completely naked. Brooke decided she would slowly lick his cock, until she would completely take his cock into her mouth. When she first saw his cock she was unsure of how it would fit into her mouth let alone herself, but it did. And it felt so good.

Once she tasted him she stated, "Oh babe you taste so good, but stop teasing me. I need to feel you inside me."

And with that statement, Julian discarded Brooke's sexy thong and he slowly sucked on her puss until Brooke begged him to enter her. Julian went slowly as not to hurt her. Then he thrust his cock inside her making her have an orgasm.

This is how they spent the rest of the day, making love and snuggling with one another.


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: Sorry it took me longer to update than I would have liked, but I have been recuperating from the cold, so needless to say I have not felt like doing anything except for sleep. But I feel better now, so you get a new chapter. I hope you like it.**

**I do not own any of the characters in this story except Christy. I do not own any of the quotes in this chapter that are from One Tree Hill. **

Chapter 13

It was back to everyday life for Brooke and Julian. Brooke was packing for her trip to New York. She was going to be gone for the next two weeks to help with the fashion shows. Julian was going to be in Tree Hill for most of the two weeks due to him having to film his new movie. However, he promised Brooke he'd be in New York for the weekends. He had to help model some of the clothes Brooke made anyway. They were both hoping they would get some quality alone time also.

Brooke was just finishing packing when there was a knock at her door. She was hoping it was Julian to come say goodbye, but when she answered the door she came face to face with her best friend.

"Oh hey, P. Sawyer," stated Brooke.

"Well, I'm happy to see you too, B. Davis," teased Peyton.

"Sorry, I was hoping that Julian would be able to stop by before I had to leave for the airport," explained Brooke. "I am happy to see you though, Peyton."

"Yeah, that's kind of why I stopped by. How did your surprises go over?" questioned Peyton.

"Oh well. It was great," smirked Brooke.

"You totally had sex with him Brooke," replied Peyton.

"Yeah, I did," admitted Brooke. "Do you want to know something else?" questioned Brooke.

Peyton enthusiastically shock her head. "I think I might love him," stated Brooke as she nibbled on her bottom lip.

"What Brooke, that's huge," screamed Peyton.

"I know. And I know I have not know him that long, but I get butterflies when I see him and when we are apart I want to be with him. I have told him more than I have told any other guy I have known," replied Brooke.

"Well are you going to tell him?" questioned Peyton.

"I can't. What if he doesn't feel the same? I do not think I could take that," explained Brooke.

"Brooke, honey, you need to tell him. I've seen the way he looks at you. You have to tell him," emphasized Peyton.

"I'll think about it when I'm in New York. I mean since we'll be apart for some time it will give him time to think about how he feels," stated Brooke.

"Okay, just promise me you'll open your heart to him," replied Peyton, knowing how hard it was for Brooke to admit her true feelings.

"I promise. I will," smiled Brooke, just as there was another knock at her door.

"It's open. Come in," stated Brooke.

"You know I could be a psycho killer and you just invited me in," stated Julian as he walked into Brooke's apartment.

"Well considering you knocked I don't think I was taking much of a chance," replied Brooke.

"True," smirked Julian.

"Well, I am going to go so you two can say goodbye," winked Peyton.

"Okay, thanks Peyton. I'll think about what we talked about. I'll see you soon. No having your baby girl when I'm in New York," stated Brooke.

"I'll try Brooke. No promises," stated Peyton as she hugged Brooke.

"I'm glad you could make it before I had to leave," smiled Brooke.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world," replied Julian as he kissed Brooke. " When do you have to be at the airport?"

"I still have an hour or so before I need to call a cab to take me," answered Brooke.

"What, you can't take a cab. Why do you think I came here?" questioned Julian.

"I thought you came to say goodbye. You don't have time to take me to the airport. Don't you have to go back to your set?" questioned Brooke.

"No, since I am the director I decided we were going to cut filming early today," smirked Julian. "I wanted to be able to take my girlfriend to the airport."

"Well thank you boyfriend."

"So since we have time," started Julian as he started kissing Brooke on her neck.

"Really Julian, is that all you think about. Is that all I am to you?" asked Brooke.

"What Brooke. You know that is not true. You know I care about you," replied Julian.

"You know what Julian, you should just leave," said Brooke as she walked out of the room. She knew she was being irrational, but she loved Julian and it hurt her to hear him say that he cared about her, rather than saying that he loved her. Plus, it seemed lately that all they were doing was having sex. She did not want their relationship to just be about sex. Plus, she was scared about leaving him for the next two weeks.

"Babe, please. I did not mean it that way. You know I care about you not just for the sex," explained Julian.

"You know what Julian, I think you should leave. Perhaps we should both think about what we want in our relationship while I'm in New York," stated Brooke.

"What is that supposed to mean Brooke? Are you trying to break-up with me because I was being a guy and mentioned wanting to have sex with my girlfriend who is leaving for two weeks?" questioned Julian.

"Do not play the 'I was being a guy' card Julian," stated an angry Brooke.

"Brooke where is this coming from? Why are you trying to break-up with me? What is going on?" questioned a very confused Julian.

"Because I love you, you idiot. And you just said you care about me," stated Brooke.

"Babe that's normally a good thing. That does not mean I do not love you because I said I care about you," stated Julian. "Because I do."

"Well normally people say I care about you when they like you. Saying I love you means more than I care about you," explained a tearful Brooke.

"Babe why are you crying?" questioned a still confused Julian.

"Because you just told me you loved me. Haven't you seen anyone cry because they were happy?" stated Brooke. "I was so scared to tell you because I was not sure how you felt."

"Brooke, how could you not know? You drive me absolutely crazy. I always want to be with you. I mean I cut our filming short, so I could take you to the airport. I have opened up to you more than I have opened up to anyone else," stated Julian as he caught Brooke laughing. "What is so funny?"

"I just told Peyton the same thing. I have opened up to you more than anyone else," explained Brooke as she made her way toward Julian so she could kiss him, which led to what Julian suggested right after he had walked into Brooke's apartment.


End file.
